McGee's Confession
by WriterKos
Summary: Timothy McGee was a man on a mission. What lengths will he go to fulfill it? Hopeless Romance, Musical Style, Plot? Why do I need a Plot if I'm going to be totally silly? Written for the Songs of the Heart challenge in the NFA website


**_Title: McGee's Confession_**  
><strong><em>Author: WriterKos<em>**  
><strong><em>Rating: FR15<em>**  
><strong><em>Parings: McGeeOFC_**  
><strong><em>Characters: McGee<em>**  
><strong><em>Genres: Vignettes, PWP, Romance<em>**  
><strong><em>Warnings: Sickly sweet.<em>**  
><strong><em>Summary: Timothy McGee was a man on a mission. What lengths will he go to fulfill it? Hopeless Romance, Musical Style, Plot? Why do I need a Plot if I'm going to be totally silly?<em>**

Written for the Songs of the Heart challenge. in NFA.

Song chosen for this one: Jason Robert Brown - I could be in love with someone like you

In order to better enjoy the story, please look for the video in the canal of Blimvisible - My brilliant idea - which has this song as background. It's one of the few versions where we have Jason R. Brown playing the piano and in the vocals in the youtube.

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee was a man on a mission.<p>

Today, he was going to talk to his neighbor.

For the last four months, he had exchanged polite greetings with his new neighbor, a gorgeous Irish lass named Kathleen. He had bumped into her one night after a long and (extremely unpleasant) case and since then he had done his best to get a glimpse of the beautiful red haired woman whenever he had the chance..

They have shared polite greetings on the elevator, comments about the weather and she had even knocked on his door to borrow some sugar, to which he promptly offered a whole package.

Day in and day out he would get glimpses of her in the building, and she would always smile that beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes shining like emerald gems in a freckled kissed face, and he would inevitably act the same way as always.

His mind would go blank, he would hyperventilate and his hands would sweat so much that he would have to dry them on his pants.

But that ridiculous situation couldn't go on. He was an adult man. Surely he could talk with her, expose his feelings and then see where it would go from there, right?

Nope, he was hyperventilating again.

He took a paper bag and breathed in and out of it, using it to calm himself, as he stared out of the window as the beautiful red head came out of her car and walked towards the door of their building.

He closed his eyes and mentally calculated the time she would take to come up to their floor, and…

The elevator doors of their floor opened, and he could hear the footsteps of her high heel sandals leaving it towards the door at the end of the corridor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, prepared himself mentally and…

Exactly when she walked by his door, he opened it.

She startled a little, before recognizing him and smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Timothy!"

"Kathleen, good to see you!"

"Good to see you too. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it is." He drank of her sight, feeling his heart beating out of rhythm inside of his chest thanks to how lovely she was.

She smiled again and… oh God, she has dimples.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've had to close the store late, you know how it is working in the mall, specially during sale times."

"Yes, I do. It must be tough times."

"Yes it is. It was good to see you."

Come on, McGee!

"It was good to see you too."

She smiled at him again and turned towards her door, slowly starting to walk.

Timothy closed his eyes and gave himself a headslap, before taking the plunge and leaving his apartment, taking off after her.

"Kathleen, wait!"

"Uhm… Yes, Timothy."

She stopped and looked up at him, however his mind went complete blank. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at him, which promptly spurred him to speak.

"I… I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Timothy. What's up?"

McGee gulped and mentally started to hear a fast piano playing in the background of his mind, so he dived in.

_My first crush on an Irish girl,_  
><em>I was ten years old<em>  
><em>And her name was Elaine.<em>

She smirked at him and he decided to continue.

_Little red-head girl;_  
><em>Well, she looked like you,<em>  
><em>But if you were ten.<em>

She frowned at that, so he tried to correct it.

_Which you're clearly not._  
><em>Not that you look old,<em>  
><em>But you get my...<em>  
><em>I'll just stop now.<em>

He waved a hand signaling that she should dismiss what he had just said. He was feeling nervous again, so he gulped and continued.

_Okay, wait, 'cause I had a point -_  
><em>No, I swear I did!<em>  
><em>Well, I think I did,<em>  
><em>Which is all my life<em>  
><em>(Or since I was ten)<em>  
><em>I have had a yen<em>  
><em>For an Irish lass.<em>  
><em>Because God knows why,<em>  
><em>Like the ancient curse<em>  
><em>Of the shiksa queens.<em>

Her eyes were fixed on his, so he was feeling a little out of breath of staring into her green orbs.

_Do I talk too much?_

He wiped his hands on his jeans and nodded, trying to continue his story.

_Which is not to say_  
><em>That I'd want Elaine,<em>  
><em>Who turned out to be<em>  
><em>(When I last checked in)<em>  
><em>A Republican<em>  
><em>And a parapsychologist.<em>

Kathleen rolled her eyes at him, turned her back and started to walk down the corridor towards her apartment. Timothy, unwilling to let her go, went after her and kept on his approach.

_If you've got a four-leaf clover,_  
><em>You can make my dreams come true.<em>  
><em>I will be your Hebrew slave:<em>

She stopped and glared at him. He stopped in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

_Just do the things that Irish girls do._

She giggled at that and shook her head, trying to walk around him, but he wouldn't let her go.

_Talk about potato famines,_  
><em>I begin to cry on cue!<em>  
><em>Sing about the Emerald Isle and<em>  
><em>Get your Irish eyes to smilin' -<em>  
><em>I could be in love with someone like you.<em>

His confession made her stop and stare at him surprised. He scratched his head and poured his heart out.

_I just left a relationship_  
><em>With a lovely girl<em>  
><em>Named Alyssa Levine.<em>  
><em>She was really great,<em>  
><em>It was all my fault -<em>  
><em>I just got upset<em>  
><em>'Cause she slept with my brother.<em>

He took a picture from his wallet and showed her a picture of Tony smiling with a blonde gorgeous model, who Timothy had dated briefly and who hadn't thought twice before picking the Italian stallion instead of the geek.

_So I made a vow_  
><em>Not to get caught up<em>  
><em>In the dating scene<em>  
><em>Or the whole routine<em>  
><em>With the cousin's friend<em>  
><em>Or the who-knows-what,<em>

He thought about all the broken dreams, the almost dates and the cute girls turned assassins and the love like puppies philosophy.

_Like I need that shit._  
><em>I've got marks to make,<em>  
><em>I've got steps to climb,<em>  
><em>It's the perfect time!<em>  
><em>I've got books to write,<em>

He had told her of his published books, and his current draft was sitting lonely on the typewriter as all he had written for the last few weeks was about Irish lasses, freckled skin and deep emerald eyes.

_I've got things to do -_  
><em>I go out my door<em>  
><em>And bump into you,<em>

He waved his hands in the air and pointed to her, feeling out of breath as he remembered their first meeting, and the second and the third, and the squeezing feeling on his chest every time he saw her.

_And the jig is up,_  
><em>And my vow is through!<em>  
><em>I don't know what I'm doin',<em>  
><em>But come in and ruin me!<em>

She giggled at that, as he took her hand and squeezed, his gaze never wavering from her.

_I will write my own "Ulysses"_  
><em>If you're there to show me how.<em>  
><em>Take me back to Glocca Morra,<em>  
><em>Bathe me in the River Shannon now.<em>  
><em>If you'll be Mrs. O'Leary,<em>  
><em>Baby, I will be your cow.<em>  
><em>I'll deliver shamrocks daily,<em>  
><em>Buy your pa a new shillelagh,<em>  
><em>I could be in love with someone like...<em>

He shook his head and stared into her eyes, aware that this was his chance, maybe his only chance and he wasn't willing to let it pass.

_You could be my inspiration_  
><em>And get me past this block,<em>  
><em>And walk me through the Great Unknown.<em>  
><em>You could be my true salvation,<em>  
><em>Unchain me from this rock,<em>  
><em>And keep me from being alone,<em>

He took her hand and put it on his chest, over his speeding heart, staring at her showing all his soul in his eyes.

_'Cause I'm no good at being alone!_

_Take me to another level!_  
><em>Let me play in bigger halls!<em>  
><em>I will do a Riverdance<em>  
><em>As long as you keep answering my calls!<em>  
><em>Get me out of my apartment!<em>

He pointed to his door, before looking down at her expecting her to slap him at anytime now.

_Keep me from my empty walls!_  
><em>Someone hire John McCormack!<em>  
><em>Start the Wearing of the Green!<em>  
><em>Let me win the Irish Sweepstakes!<em>  
><em>Let me take you home, Kathleen!<em>  
><em>I can be in love with someone!<em>  
><em>I can be in love with someone!<em>  
><em>I can be in love with<em>  
><em>Someone<em>  
><em>Like you!<em>

He stopped his confession and stared at her, who studied him biting her lower pink lip for a moment.

"Kathleen?" There was a note of desperation on his voice.

She smirked, grabbed him by his collar and backtracked to her door, opening it one handed.

He gulped at the flirtatious look on her eyes.

"Kathleen?" Now her name sounded more a question than anything else.

"Do you have any idea of what Irish girls can do?" She asked him with a little tilt in her voice, her lovely accent making his toes curl inside of his shoes.

"Ah… No."

"Good." She dragged him inside of her house, "because you're about to find out."

He smiled down at her and she giggled as she shut the door.

- THE END -


End file.
